No Worries
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's Christmas time for Alba Meira, and life couldn't be better. Except forgetting to give a certain butterfly a Christmas present. With no time, Alba finds her the only present she'll ever need. Truth is, will she like it? Or will it all blow up in Alba's face this holiday season? Alba/Luise holiday one-shot. Warning: Includes fluff at the end. Merry late Christmas, everyone!


**"No Worries"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Alba Meira x Luise Meyrink**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with The King of Fighters or the Maximum Impact series. King of Fighters and it's characters are owned by SNK Playmore. Since this is already (late) Christmas, I figured I get a little festive by doing yet another Alba/Luise fic fit for the holidays. So here you go, my gangstas! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alba's POV**

Christmas Day.

A day of celebrating love, peace, joy and goodwill toward others.

Now many people say that I don't celebrate Christmas because as a supposed 'thug' like me, I have no time to celebrate such trash. But to be honest, I love the holidays. I love the stockings, the snow, the hot chocolate, the lights, the scenery, I love everything about it, especially since my brother Soiree always decides to bring out his soda can Christmas tree to bring on display. He always hated the trees that were being put on display in hardware stores, only because they cost too much. So in response, Soiree made his own Christmas tree filled with nothing more than Mountain Dew cans as ornaments. It looked small and cheesy enough for me to laugh, but I couldn't help but smile when I see it.

This year's Christmas was different and special. Since my brother and his friends, Noel and Gallagher, went to a huge Christmas party somewhere in Southtown, I decided to spend my Christmas cooped up in a roomy apartment with the one woman I never thought to spend the holidays with:

Luise Meyrink.

Everything about her was beautiful. That long flowing silver hair that flowed when she moved, those succulent blue lips, her mesmerizing German accent. But what got me interested in her was those breathing blue eyes. When you first take a look at those eyes, your heart starts to melt on the inside. I never felt so alive to be with someone like her, and this very first Christmas with her was something I wasn't gonna forget.

Except there was only one problem...

...

...

...

...

...

...I forgot to get Luise a present!

I was now in total panic mode for sure. It was now already Christmas Eve at this point, and I totally forgot to give the woman that I definitely love a Christmas present. Serves Soiree right for having to spend all my Christmas money on booze. So far, the only money I have now was $25. I was gonna spend something cheap for Luise, but thanks to my stupid brother, I had to think of a backup plan.

So I went to Luise to tell her if she'll look over the apartment until I got back, and she said yes. Luckily, she had a cup of Viennese Coffee and a showing of _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ to keep her fully entertained until I got back from whichever store I come out of.

With her blessing, I headed out for the door and into the red Aston Martin that I owned. After I started the car, I took off, hoping to find a store in this den of night.

So far, every store I went to was suddenly either busy or perhaps closed for the night. Whether it was the local electronics store, the local jewelry store, the local pawn shop, the local outdoors store, or the downtown record shop, every window in those shops I mentioned all had a 'CLOSED' sign displayed. From here on out, I was completely out of luck.

That was until I found a little antique shop downtown. I was never the antique shop kind of guy, but what other choice did I have to make? With no other choice or option left to go, I held in a very long deep breath and went inside.

After a half-hour of searching, I came out with a gift for Luise.

"Well, that was tiring," I groaned. "At least Luise will be happy what I got her."

With a sigh, I started the car and headed straight for the apartment without any problems left to handle.

Yet, I couldn't but bother with the feeling that Luise may not like the gift I gave her. What if she didn't like it? What if the gift that I gave her turned out to be such a complete waste of cash? I don't know, maybe it's just me. Hopefully, the only thing I can do out of this is pray and hope that she loves this gift. Either way, I'm screwed to see what happens next.

I finally came home to see Luise getting out of her chair, and running up to hug me.

"Alba, you're back!" Luise said.

"Yeah, took me a good hour to search around, but I finally got a good present for you." I sighed.

"You did?" She gasped. "Let me see it!"

Now I wasn't so sure if I could give my gift to Luise. I could feel my knees shake on the inside right about now.

"Now before I give this to you, just hear me out." I cleared my throat. "I tried really hard to find the most expensive gift for you. But some of the most expensive stores were closed in the late of night. All I managed to find was this antique store downtown. If it's not the present you wanted, I understand."

"You're definitely pulling my leg, aren't you, Alba?" Luise said in a teasing fashion.

"I really wish I was." I groaned, looking to embrace the worst to happen. "Here's your gift, anyway.

With such curiosity, Luise grabbed the gift from my hands and started unwrapping.

I closed my eyes, not having to see the angry scowl coming from her face soon enough. After she was done unwrapping her gift, I spoke incoherently out of nowhere.

"I knew it, you don't like it, right?" I gulped. "I'm sorry about this whole thing, Lu. I'm just not romantic enough to send gifts to a woman I ever really cared about."

"Alba?" Luise said.

"What...?" I gulped.

I soon opened up my eyes...

...

...

...

...

...

...just to see Luise smiling at me.

"I love it!" She exclaimed.

"You do?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah," Luise nodded. "How did you know I vanted orange butterfly clipons for my hair?"

"Um, lucky guess?" I chuckled nervously. "Go ahead and try them on."

Looking at the mirror, Luise took off the blue butterfly clipons she usually wore and replaced them with the orange butterfly clipons I gave to her. Those clipons looked so majestic, big and stylish, no wonder Luise kept on bragging on how to change her style a little bit.

After putting them on, Luise turned to me for my opinion.

"So, vhat do you think?" Luise twirled around, leaving me a loss for words.

"You look gorgeous." I said with a smile.

Seeing the joy on my face, Luise approached me with a hug. With the hug wrapped around over my body, all of my worries about giving her the wrong gift had went out the door for sure. I was pretty relieved when Luise told me she loved her gift. It just made me want to hug her more with a smile.

But when I hugged her back, I looked up to the ceiling to see mistletoe hanging upside our heads. I knew where this was going.

"Hey, Lu?" I whispered.

"Yes, Alba?" She whispered back.

"You may not know this, but we're standing on mistletoe." I pointed out upwards.

Luise started looking up the same as me, which left her blushing like Rudolph's shiny red nose.

"Oh my, vee are standing on mistletoe." She said, losing her breath a bit.

"I know..." I whispered muskily.

From there, me and Luise took in one big passionate embrace. Right now, our hearts were this dangerously close to failing out in front of us. But we hardly cared about our insides one bit as I gazed into those stunning eyes of hers. Always capturing my heart everytime as she blinked. It made me realize how much I cherish, honor and love her with all my heart.

As we wrapped each other's arms onto one another, I gave her a long, passionate kiss, just to melt every part of her body like fire. She sighed heavenly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss herself. But I was the one dominating the kiss altogether, sneaking in a little tongue just to drive her really crazy. From the sound of her passionate angelic moans, I think she liked it. Every part of my kiss was making her weak by the knees. Good thing my big strong arms managed to hold her steady and tenderly.

After a good 30 seconds of making out under the mistletoe, we broke off the kiss, only to embrace yet again with more passion driven inside us.

"Alba...?" Luise whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Make love to me..." She said in desperation.

"I thought you'd never ask." I smirked. " _Frohe Weihnachten,_ Luise."

" _Frohe Weihnachten,_ Alba..." She sighed.

From there, we kept on kissing past my bedroom so that no one would disturb us from our 'private moment'. After all I've been through, this turned out to be a pretty good Christmas, despite my doubts. I know Luise would have thought so if I were in her shoes.

And to think I had no worries at all.

* * *

 **For anyone who doesn't know, Frohe Weihnachten is actually German for Merry Christmas. And no, I still didn't get Luise typos. She actually speaks German with all the v's instead of w's.**

 **Yeah, it was a little mushy, but who cares? I dig myself some KOF fluff once in a while.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior Channel! C-YA!**


End file.
